¿Qué sería de ella sin él?
by BeLenCitta
Summary: ¿Qué sería de Sakura sin Naruto? Sin esa sonrisa sincera, sin esos ojos esperanzadores, sin esos labios que la invitan a saborear. Y es que sin darse cuenta, se había enamorado perdidamente de su infantil y tonto amigo.


_Hooola mis jóvenes amigos. Soy yo, **Bel**, con una nueva historia. Por cuestiones de la vida me encuentro lejos de casa, durmiendo en un sillón, y nada, sin internet. Por ende, mientras miraba las estrellas en el techo, se me ocurrió éste loco fic. Es raro, pero se adapta a mi estilo de romántica empedernida._

_Fue el sábado más deprimente de toda mi vida, por primera vez no salí a bailar un sábado, así que me subirían mucho el ánimo si me dejan review :3 ; no cuesta nada. Los amo y nos vemos más abajo, al final del fic :D_

_Aclaraciones: Las letras en cursiva expresa pensamientos del personaje en cuestión. Aclarado ésto, vamos a lo esencial... El..._

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares son propiedad de __**Masashi Kishimoto-Sama.**__ No lucro con esto. El fic es mío._

_**Summary**: ¿Qué sería de Sakura sin Naruto? ¿Qué sería de ella sin él?, Naruto siempre estaba para curar el corazón de Sakura, y ahora que ella se da cuenta, ¿hará algo al respecto?_

_**Dedicado**: A Belencita, osea, a mí. Amo el romanticismo. Y **te amo mucho Yoni** Aunque haya decidido terminar todo, siempre vas a ser parte importante de mi corazón, y como te dije, siempre vamos a ser amigos, bebé. Esto es para vos; con todo mi corazón, como siempre._

_Y también para ustedes, mis amados lectores, que siempre me dejan un review o dos, y yo me conformo. Sé que otros fics tienen millones de reviews, pero con uno, o dos me conformo. Los amo, Bel.-:_

* * *

…**:::…:::... ****¿Qué sería de ella sin él?**** …:::…:::...**

…**:::…:::... ****By: ****Bel. …:::…:::...**

Era una noche especial en Konoha. Se podía oler el rocío, parecía que esa noche llovería, y en cantidades. No había mucha gente en las calles, pocas personas, pero había una chica, una hermosa chica de cabellos rosa cual cerezo, que observaba dispersa las hojas del árbol que caían sobre su regazo.

Era una preciosa noche de primavera, pero parecía que Sakura Haruno no la disfrutaba. En su rostro se marcaban las líneas del solitario llanto. Había estado llorando, pronto se daría una guerra horrible en la que muchos Ninjas y personas inocentes perderían sus vidas, entre ellas, él podría ser.

Volvió a romper en llanto; él no podía morir. Le había prometido estar a su lado para siempre. No podía dejarla sola.

_¿Por qué él? ¿por qué él había cargado tantos males en su corta vida? Tenía solo diecisiete años y había pasado por muchas cosas feas, entre ellas, llevar una bestia en su interior. ¿Y si en la guerra le quitaban a la bestia? Él moriría, y entonces la dejaría sola._ ¿Qué será de Sakura sin Naruto?

Porque ese chiquillo a veces exasperante se había convertido en la persona que la joven rosada más amaba en el mundo. Como había pasado el tiempo.

Pensar que nunca se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía. Adoraba a Sasuke, al Sasuke de antes; pero éste se había perdido en un mar de venganza y desolación, la había querido matar varias veces, mientras Sasuke la hería, Naruto la curaba. Y cómo es que nunca antes se había dado cuenta.

Sakura lloraba bajo el árbol de cerezos, esperando que no sea demasiado tarde. Lo amaba, ya lo sabía de antes y no lo quiso aceptar, pero lo amaba de verdad, y esa noche con olor a lluvia era testigo. Esa noche había decidido tener valor y por fin aceptar su amor. ¿Qué haría ella sin él?

Y no podía evitar llorar, temía por la vida de su rubio amigo, Naruto Uzumaki. Pasó una hora llorando sola, el viento de la noche golpeaba con fuerza, pero nada importaba, el miedo la había paralizado y no pretendía moverse de allí.

Cerró sus ojos y los apretó con fuerza. _¿Qué puedo hacer yo para salvarte, Naruto? Haría lo que fuera por mantenerte a salvo de todo esto._

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de Konoha, Naruto salía de su casa con una sonrisa en su rostro, él era consciente de la guerra de la que sería partícipe y también estaba asustado, pero se lo tomaba de manera diferente, la muerte era parte de la vida. Aún así el estaba seguro de que vencería.

Se dispuso a caminar por Konoha, sus calles estaban mas bacías que de costumbre, seguramente porque mas tarde llovería. Sin saberlo, llegó al bosque de Konoha, justo a la parte de árboles de cerezos, y automáticamente pensó en ella. Esa hermosa chica que se había robado su corazón desde el primer día que la vió. Tan hermosa y cautivante como siempre, tan segura de si misma. Se perdió en sus pensamientos por unos instantes, hasta que un cruel sollozo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era la voz de Sakura, su Sakura-Chan. ¿Es qué la amaba tanto que la oía en todos lados? Volteó su cabeza para observar un árbol de cerezos, de donde provenían los quejidos.

—Sakura-chan; ¿qué haces aquí sola? —Esa voz, era tan conocida por ella. Él siempre estaba cuando ella lo necesitaba, parecía que leía su mente a la distancia.

—Na-Naruto… —Susurró Sakura incrédula. ¿Cómo se las ingeniaba para saber cuando lo necesitaba?—, Nada, estoy bien, Naruto.

El poseedor del Kyuubi se agachó a la altura de la chica, y con su mano corrió los cabellos que tapaban esos hermosos ojos jade, para notar que la chica había estado derramando lágrimas. _¿Quién se atrevía a hacerla llorar? Lo pagaría._

—Sa-Sakura-Chan, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Alguien te hizo algo? —Preguntó preocupado el Uzumaki, mientras se sentaba bajo el árbol con ella.

—No es nada importante, Naruto. No te preocupes —dijo esbozando una sonrisa falsa, pero Naruto la conocía bien, Sakura le mentía.

—¿Por qué mientes, Sakura? Confía en mí. Dime, quiero ayudarte—. Y ahí fue cuando rompió inevitablemente en llanto. Odiaba llorar, pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Por qué él siempre era tan bueno con ella? Ni siquiera lo merecía. ¿Qué sería de ella sin él?

Naruto, casi como acto reflejo, la abrazó y la contuvo en su pecho. Sakura estaba helada, así que rompió el abrazo para despojarse de su típica campera naranja y negra, y se la colocó a ella. Volvió a llorar efusivamente.

—Por favor, Sakura. Me estás asustando, ¿qué sucede? —susurró Naruto volviéndola a abrazar, ahora con más fuerza que antes. Sakura simplemente hundió el rostro en su pecho, e inhaló. Ese perfume que Naruto siempre traía puesto la consolaba, y la hacía sentir protegida.

—Es que… Naruto, tengo miedo —se odiaba. Ahora preocuparía al Uzumaki en vano. _Grandioso, Sakura._

Naruto se soltó un poco del abrazo, lo suficiente como para verla a los ojos. Sentía el miedo que ella sentía.

—¿a qué? —Preguntó sigilosamente.

—La guerra —dijo a duras penas la chica, no quería hablar en ese estado, eran hilos de voz los que se escuchaban, en vez de su típica voz positiva de siempre.

El rubio le sonrió, era tan dulce, tan tierna, tan hermosa. Era tan fuerte y a la vez tan frágil. Era el amor de su vida, siempre lo supo, y ahora lo confirmaba.

—Sakura, sabes que te cuidaré con mi vida. Nada va a pasarte, tú regresarás a salvo a Konoha como la heroína que eres—,y la volvió a abrazar fuerte, pero Sakura rompió el abrazo casi indignada y con los ojos bien abiertos a pesar de las lágrimas—. ¡No es por mí por quién estoy preocupada, idiota! –gritó casi desaforada.

Naruto quedó en un completo shock. No esperaba lo que la joven le dijo, ¿acaso ella se preocupaba tanto por él? ¿acaso sus lágrimas tenían su nombre escrito?

—Sa-Sakura-Chan… —susurró, no sabía bien que decir—. ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí? Sabes que estaré bien… Es mi deber.

—Tú prometiste que estarías conmigo para siempre, Naruto… Y yo… No quiero que te pase nada, Naruto —con un hilo de voz y llorando, la chica pensó bien, ¿acaso sería el momento de confesarse? Pues creyó que sí, después de todo el futuro era incierto, y no quería dejar de decirle quizá sus últimas palabras—. Te amo.

Su tono de voz era tenue, pero mostraba seguridad. Naruto le sonrió de costado; otra vez las mismas palabras hirientes. Él sabía que era mentira, ella lo decía para que desistiera de ir a luchar y se quedara con ella. Sabía que lo hacía para protegerlo, pero dolía que fuese mentira.

—Sakura-Chan… no mientas otra vez; digas lo que digas debo ir a luch…—El rubio fue interrumpido por un dulce e impulsivo beso. Sabía a frutilla, producto del brillo labial de la rosada. Sakura lo había besado, tenía sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas rosadas. Naruto no podía cerrar los ojos, los abrió aún más… ¿era todo eso real?

Pero pronto, se dejó llevar por la calidez del beso, la tomó por la cintura, y la atrajo más hacia él, haciendo que el beso se profundice. El palpitar de sus corazones iba a unísono; ahora ellos eran uno, fundiéndose en un maravilloso beso de amor verdadero.

El cruel aire hizo que ambos jóvenes tuvieran que separar sus labios, para mirarse fijamente a los ojos, lo que hizo que la Haruno se ruborice aún más, y que Naruto le sonría tiernamente.

—Sakura-Chan… ¿Estás segura de lo que hiciste? Te amo, y no soportaría que juegues con mi corazón nuevamente… —Su tono de voz había cambiado a uno triste y desalentador. Pero Sakura le sonrió, con su típica sonrisa mandona pero sincera, llena de ternura y amor por el joven Uzumaki.

—Nunca estuve mas segura de algo en toda mi vida, Naruto…—Y miró el piso, no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Si bien todo era verdad, en su edad, tenía muchas inseguridades consigo misma. Pero Naruto no dejó que ella aparte su mirada, la tomó por el mentón, y la obligó a mirarlo directo a los ojos. Esos ojos azules profundos que Sakura tanto añoraba, que ella tanto amaba.

—Siempre estaré para protegerte, Sakura. No debes temer —y volvió a besar sus labios con ternura. A Sakura se le volvieron a escapar un par de lágrimas, pero ésta vez, de felicidad. Porque sabía que si podía confiar en alguien, ese alguien era Naruto Uzumaki, futuro Kazekage y amor de su vida.

—Confío en ti, Naruto.

Y después de todo, ¿_qué sería de ella sin él?_

* * *

_Espero realmente que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo. Estar lejos de casa y además no salir me tiene mal… Pero esto me sube el ánimo. Muchas gracias, hermosos!_

_Los quiero muchísimo y espero que lo sepan, espero dejen review de cualquier tipo. Pero por favor, eviten insultos… Son dolorosos a veces._

_Un beso enorme y mil gracias por leer. Su autora favorita (¿?_

**_Bel._**


End file.
